Marvel: IronMaiden
by Uchiha Sasuke-kun
Summary: Antonia Marcus Stark. Stark heiress, and only child of billionaire genius, Anthony Howard Stark. Tired of being treated as an extension of her father, Toni is eager to prove her own worth, and on her journey, she finds friends, comrades, and a secret that's been kept from her for 16 years. Warning: Contains Sensitive Material.
1. Prologue

Marvel's IronMaiden

WARNINGS: THIS WORK OF FICTION CONTAINS REFERENCES OF ALCOHOL AND DRUG ABUSE, PERIL, AND MENTIONS A COUPLE CHARACTERS CONTEMPLATING SUICIDE AND/OR SELF-HARM. ALSO, IT CONFRONTS MATERIAL THAT SOME MIGHT FIND CONTROVERSIAL.

Disclaimer: IronMan, Avengers, and SHIELD are not owned by me. They belong to Marvel Comics, and Disney. Please do not sue me.

Many things could be said about Tony Stark. He was charming, rich, attractive, and brilliant, of course. He could have any woman he wanted, yet he still felt lonely. He was surrounded by admirers, but he was still alone. It had been a few months since he and Pepper decided they should be 'on a break', which was still an open wound, as far as he was concerned. He hadn't wanted this. He wanted Pepper. The fiery redhead was the only person who could stand him for more than a few weeks of 'adult fun'.

Since the breakup, Tony had been a busy man, trying to desperately fill that hole inside him with work. He stayed in the lab, wouldn't be bothered by anyone, and he barely ate or slept. Liquor fueled him, as it always did, and a few weeks ago, he'd sighed as he looked at his AA coin before falling off the wagon. Again. Without Pepper, it seemed New York's favorite genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was helpless. Tony Stark was certainly unfamiliar with feeling helpless. He had felt helpless twice in his life. The day he received the news that his parents had died in that car accident…and the day Pepper left, and it seemed the malaise would last every day afterward.

Sipping his scotch, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling the exhaustion kick in. But there was one person who'd been able to get a hold of him during his depression. Bruce. Once Thor and Hulk had returned from Asgard, dealing with Thor's Ragnarok thing…he had kept in touch with him every so often. Now, he was down in the foyer, waiting for JARVIS to give him security clearance. Putting his hand to the pad, he smiled weakly. "Bruce Banner. Is Tony doing alright, JARVIS?" He asked. The security device beeped before Bruce knew to pull away. "Welcome, …Strongest Avenger." It chimed before the restricted door was unlocked and he could enter. He was, however, quite happy to hear JARVIS's calming British voice. " …I regret to inform you of Master Stark's condition. He's been drinking again, and I fear for his health. Perhaps you could talk some sense into him." He suggested.

Bruce felt his heart clench as JARVIS told him the news. He had to take a deep breath through his nose, and out through his mouth to calm himself. He felt a twinge of anger, but he was awash with a greater sense of disappointment. Dammit, Tony had been clean and sober for a year…Pepper had even confirmed that. But his friend wasn't a strong person, emotionally. Tony could fake a smile well enough to be nominated for an Oscar, but that was a mask. Tony ran from his problems, which was the reason he was so susceptible to his vices. Alcohol, sexual promiscuity, and even his sarcasm and sass that seemed to define the name Stark. But Bruce knew it was all an act.

Walking down the pristine hallways, he made his way to Tony's penthouse, where JARVIS let him in. Once he was down in the lab, it would be too late to turn him away. Down in the lab, Bruce frowned, seeing a clearly sleep-deprived, drunk Stark middling over physics equations in his head. When he finally noticed the mild-mannered fellow scientist, he growled at JARVIS. "JARVIS, I thought I told you no visitors." He said as he promptly turned away. "I apologize, Bruce, it's nothing personal. I've just been…dealing with a few things." She sighed. Bruce raised a brow. "Of that I'm well aware. Pepper told me you two were on a break. So I'm guessing you never got a chance to propose." He said, coming over to sit on the swivel chair near him.

Tony's response broke his heart. Not in what he said, but how he said it. Tony hid his face in his hand and nodded. "Your analysis would be correct." He breathed, the melancholy in his voice enough to tell Bruce just how hard he'd taken the rejection. Bruce sighed and clapped an open palm on his back to rub in a small circle. "Jesus, Tony…I'm so sorry." He grasped at his words, wanting to find the right thing to say to his friend in a situation like this. Sometimes, there just wasn't a 'right' thing to say. This was one of those times.

There was a long silence between the two before Bruce broke the ice again. "I'm here if you need me. I know it's not the easiest thing to deal with overwhelming emotions like these. But JARVIS is worried about you, and I'm worried too." He tried to soothe his friend. It was obvious that Tony was nearly inconsolable. "I take it you didn't get to tell her you wanted to start a family soon, either."

Tony was doing his best to keep himself together, but his walls seemed to be crumbling. All he could manage was to mutter a quiet "No.", before he buried his face in his hands. "I'm not going to live forever, Bruce. I've never been the type of man to think about getting married, or having children…but I wanted Pepper to be the One. And as sick as it sounds, I still want a child. The years go by like weeks, and I…I WANT to be able to stay sober, and raise a child as my own. To teach them to grow up to be a better person than I was." He bit his lip as he stared into his computer screen.

Bruce took a deep breath. "I can empathize. Before the Gamma Radiation, I had fully planned to start a family with Betty. But with Big Green inside me, that dream is dead. But it's not too late for you. You're handsome, charming, intelligent, generous, and you could easily find a willing young la-"

"It's NOT Pepper, Bruce. No girl will EVER be Pepper. She's the only woman who could handle me, and I don't have the heart to adopt. I know it seems ridiculous, but I want my genes to pass on into a child that will grow up to be better than I ever COULD be!" Bruce was startled at Tony's interruption. "Genes aren't everything, Tony." He attempted to calm his friend down. As it was, it looked like Tony was about to burst into tears.

"It is to me, Bruce. I want to prove to myself that my CHOICES have made me so fucked up. Not my DNA." He confessed. "If I have a child and he or she turns out a smart, resilient individual…" Tony paused as he tried to keep his composure. "Everyone knows I'm an alcoholic. I want to know whether or not a child born from me could have a half-decent chance at LIFE. I'm praying to whatever God that may or may not exist, that it's jusCH And that's when he lost his grip on his emotions, and hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

Bruce sighed, rubbing the back of his own neck. "What if…you could have a child? If I could talk to Pepper, and see if…if she'd give you that much?" He asked tentatively, awaiting some response.

"That would be…a miracle."

END PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the World

Marvel: Iron Maiden

Chapter 1

Warnings: Same as the Prologue. Don't sue me, please. I don't own shit, and this is a work of fiction that will include substance abuse, conversations about self-harm, existential philosophy, and is NOT a story for those who are easily triggered by the aforementioned subjects.

Preview: Think along the lines of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. (The book. Not the movie.) But I promise there will be ups to balance out the downs, but I cannot promise a happy ending. Cause I haven't finished the story yet.

Chapter 1: Welcome to the World

As her eyes opened, the child looked upon her father, who held her to his chest like a treasure.

"Welcome to my world, my little angel." Tony grinned, brought to tears of joy for the first time in his life. Bruce was in the room, and smirked. He'd been working for months to make this happen, and he was happy that Tony finally found someone to love more than himself. Tony was still in a daze, grinning like a moron, and feeling his heart overflow with paternal love for his little miracle. "This is the happiest day of my entire life." Bruce's mood was improving as well. Ever since Tony was informed of the due date, he had stopped drinking, and he'd been going to therapy, as well as taking care of himself. It had been quite a process, but it had been worth every drop of blood, sweat and tears that he had put into healing him own heart.

Bruce sat back and laughed heartily, taking the cup of coffee from the side table to enjoy the few moments they had in silence. "Indulge me. What does it feel like to be a father?" He asked, eyeing his friend with amusement.

Tony could only smile. His thoughts were racing so rapidly that he couldn't hardly discern anything, apart from his daughter's face. "It's impossible to put into words. She's perfect. I'm overwhelmed with joy, terror, pride, and love. I want her to have the best life." He looked down into his daughter's eyes once more before making a face. "Yes I do. You'll never want for anything. I'll keep you safe as long as there's breath in my lungs, I'll always protect you." His smile faded into a thoughtful expression. Not quite a grimace, but more a pensive demeanor. Seriousness. Turning to Bruce, he sobered at the thought. "I can't let her turn out like me." His gaze was stern. "I can NEVER let her be hurt."

And so ended the chapter in his life of being a reckless idiot. Pepper would never forgive him if he faltered now. But being a father wasn't nearly the cakewalk Steve and Clint made it look like. Though he was on bad terms with 'Capscicle', ever since the Accords, he had seen the proud husband and father on social media, proud to show off his lovely family at the slightest chance. Tony had nearly choked to death on his coffee when he'd found out that Steve and his wife, Evelyn had a MASSIVE brood of EIGHT children! Tony was having issues with ONE kid! But then, a big family seemed to fit the big Boy Scout.

Currently, Tony was thankful that Bruce had hesitantly decided to stay in Stark Tower with him, to help monitor things and keep him sane. He'd grown fond of his little 'niece' as well. They'd chosen the name Antonia.

Antonia Marcus Stark. Some accused Tony of being narcissistic, naming his daughter after himself, but in truth, they'd come up with the name during a late-night discussion about Shakespeare. The topic of Caesar and Cleopatra arose, and Bruce had thrown a joke at his friend about Cleopatra's other lover, Marc Antony.

Little Antonia was the most cheerful baby he'd ever seen, and sweet Cheezus Crust, could she WAIL! Tony ran from his workbench to the bassinet he'd set up in the lab. "Ssshh…ssh shhh shhhh! No need to bawl, Angel…Daddy's here. I'm here." He cooed, picking her up from her bassinet and holding her to his chest as he paced around, the movement soothing to her. "You're not hungry, I just fed you. What is your deal, girly?" He rubbed her back, speaking as though she could understand him. But his voice calmed her down.

Bruce let out an exasperated sigh as he gently smacked his head onto the desk in his corner of the lab. "Did you check her diaper?"

"Yes. Five minutes ago."

"Well, she could've taken a shit in 5 minutes, Tony. Babies tend to be pretty good at that…" He groaned, feeling like his patience was thinning.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Then it's your turn." Bruce was open-mouthed in shock.

"What? No. No way. If I so much as see another diaper today, I'll vomit."

"Well, I handled the last four, so it's your turn now. I have work to do."

"Are you insinuating I don't?"

"Come oooooon, Bruce. I have a presentation in the morning before the board of directors!"

"And I have research that needs to be planned and documented if the tightwads at the Assembly don't pull my funding prematurely, like they did last time! And maybe this kind of thing wouldn't happen as often, if you didn't procrastinate so much!"

This had become a common argument between the two. But it always ended up the same, with Bruce conceding to end the argument and would go change Antonia.

That evening, Antonia was nuzzled in her father's chest, as usual. Tony had fallen asleep on the leather couch, his daughter draped over his upper torso, curled up against him. She was sleeping soundly, and he had a puddle of drool accumulating on his collarbone. These were the moments that made Bruce almost forget what they'd even argued about. Walking over, he picked up Antonia and tossed a throw blanket over his friend, proceeding to tuck her in, and turn the baby monitor on.

Only god knew what challenges might appear in the future.

END CHAPTER 1


	3. Chapter 2: I don't believe in monsters

Marvel:IronMaiden

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue.

Warnings: substance abuse, sensitive material, mention of self-harm or thoughts of such, and existential struggle.

Chapter 2: I don't believe in monsters.

Three years had passed, and Antonia was a toddler now. Her curiosity about the world was inspiring, and adorable. She'd grown so much in the past few years, and it was clear by her development that her intelligence had been passed down by her father. Antonia was a smart, happy little girl, and bother Tony and Bruce were immensely proud of her.

Currently, she was sucking on her pacifier, laying on her tummy, as she scribbled on countless pieces of paper on the floor of the lab. Tony leaned over to check on her, smiling as she doodled with her crayons. Unlike most children her age, she was very good at grasping concepts far beyond her years. She was drawing a robot kitten…at least, it had cat EARS. It looked more like a cross between a kitten, and a velociraptor. "Well, that's an…interesting picture. What is it?" He asked tentatively.

Antonia looked up at him with those big, angel eyes, and pointed to the sketch with her chubby finger, still sucking on her pacifier. Reaching up, she pulled it out with a loud 'Pop!' "A robot seh-koo-rih-py sym-stem." She cooed. She obviously meant to say 'security system', but her slurred pronunciation was too cute.

Tony felt a smile tugging at his lips. "A security system? But we have JARVIS, sweetie…we don't need a-"

"Kitty-Dinosaur…Her name ish JOCASTA. She canz keep JARBIS comp'nee!"

Well, THAT was interesting. She'd already started designing her own AI. It may not be operational, but it was promising. "Keep JARVIS company, huh? Well, that's very thoughtful of you. I'm sure JARVIS would enjoy that." He ruffled her hair. "Isn't that right, JARVIS?" he shouted to the ceiling. The British AI's voice promptly responded. "Indeed, Master Stark. That's quite considerate of you, Young Miss Stark. You have my gratitude. When you program her, would you be so kind as to design her to play me in chess? Your father finds any excuse to halt our games early, once I have him in check." He chuckled.

Tony's face was aghast with artificial offense. "Et tu, Brute." He feigned a look of betrayal. Bruce simply laughed, coming over to pick the girl up from the floor. "Alright, alright…Daddy is a drama queen. Now that we've all had a laugh, it's time for bed." He sighed. Antonia wriggled and flailed, unwilling to go to bed yet. "But Uncle Bruce, it's still earlyyyyy…" she pouted, grabbing onto the leg of her father's workbench for dear life.

Bruce rolled his eyes and made a groan of disgust. "It most certainly IS NOT early! You start preschool tomorrow, and it's already past 10pm…I shouldn't have even let you up THIS late." He protested, doing his best to wrestle the child from her death grip on the leg of the work table. Sure, he was incredibly strong when Big Green came out, but his alter-ego couldn't be trusted around a young child. Hulk would destroy anything in his path, including this little imp. "Antonia, let GO! It's time for bed."

Her pout was as powerful as Mike Tyson going up against a lightweight rookie. But tonight, it wouldn't work. There was FAR too much to do to prepare for the next day.

"Nooooooo!" She whined, clutching tighter. Tony decided to step in. "Antonia Marcus Stark. When Uncle Bruce says it's time for bed, he means it. Go right upstairs, brush your teeth, and go to bed. Maybe Uncle Bruce will read you a story."

"But…but..."

"Bed. Now."

Popping her pacifier back in her mouth, she sucked furiously, crossing her arms as she finally let go of the table leg. Dear Sweet Unmerciful GOD, she was definitely his daughter. She'd grown into his mannerisms and her attitude was a spitting image. Kissing her forehead, he smiled at her fussy face as she scrumpled up her nose and glared at him.

"Good night, Sweetie. I'll see you in the morning."

He was greeted with a roll of her little eyes (that seemed oddly reminiscent of a certain mild-mannered man he knew), and she took out the pacifier to blow a raspberry at him. Lord, he didn't even want to know what was in store for him tomorrow. Antonia had never been very good at making friends, much more content to play or draw on her own, rather than try to fit in with a group. He just prayed it would go well. He couldn't afford the time to homeschool her, and he didn't want her to have to deal with strict tutors that his father had forced him to endure as a boy.

Meanwhile, Bruce carried her upstairs not unlike a running back with a football under his arms. Placing her on her little stool at the bathroom sink, Bruce oversaw her brush her teeth, and promptly took her to bed. Her bedding was masculine, due to her obsession with robots, and her fondness for dinosaurs, ninja turtles, and racecars.

"Stowee?"

"I don't know, Angel. It's really late, and…"

"Pwetty pweeeeeease? I pwomise I'll go to bed." She pleaded.

Bruce caved.

"Fine. But only a short one."

"And check unde-wh my bed fo' mons-sers?"

Bruce sighed. "There's no such thing as monsters. At least, not monsters who'd go anywhere near you. True monsters only prey on monsters like them." He said before he patted her head and turned on her night light. And she dozed off, sucking on her pacifier as Bruce read her a tale of a wolf and a girl in a red hood.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3: Elementary Squabbles

Marvel IronMaiden

Warnings: This story contains substance abuse issues, and sensitive subjects. Don't read unless you won't be triggered by some of the topics I tackle in the storyline. It can get emotionally gritty at times.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of the trademarks therein. If I did, I'd be making this into a comic and I wouldn't be paying off student loans…we clear? Okay, so don't sue me.

Chapter 3: Elementary Squabbles

"Really, Antonia?"

Her father stared down at her with his arms crossed. He'd just gotten off the phone with her principal, and it had been the second call this week.

The little girl shuffled from one foot to the other, refusing to look him in the eye. She was 7 years old now, and he'd had frequent calls from her principal, as of late.

"Don't just stand there, Antonia. I want am explanation RIGHT. NOW. Your principal said you put three boys in the hospital. What were you thinking?" He said sternly, which made Antonia look away.

"They're all dumb."

"That's hardly worth a trip to the nurse's office, let alone the ER, young lady. You'll have to give me a better answer than that."

She mumbled something, but he couldn't hear it.

"Sorry, what was that?" He snorted as he waited for her to repeat it louder.

"I said they're dumb, cause they made fun of me. No one really wants to be my friend, they are nice to my face cause they want me to give them stuff. But behind my back, they talk about me and laugh. They said I didn't act like a celebrity was supposed to. And that I'm a freak, because I tinker once I'm done with my homework. I wanted to be left alone, but they tried to take my machine away from me. They said they were gonna break it so they could watch me cry." She frowned, still angry.

Tony sighed. "Well, that changes things a little, but you still shouldn't have hit them."

There was a pause. "Antonia, you only hit them, right?"

Another glare followed by silence. Oh Cheezus Crust, what on earth did she do?

"I broke one boy's nose with a small wrench, and the other two boys got injured with my screwdriver." She muttered reluctantly. "He tried to grab my hair, so I swung, and he got a gash in his arm cause the screwdriver was in my hand at the time."

"And the other one?"

"He tripped when I dropped the screwdriver to yank his hat off, and he fell on it. His thigh needs 6 stitches." She grumbled.

Tony was at a complete and utter loss of what to say. He just stood there, both puzzled and angry that his daughter had done something like that. He had known for a long time that Antonia didn't make friends easily, but she'd never become violent before. Her creased brow relaxed a bit. "I really didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just get so mad when people make fun of me. I'm not LIKE anyone else. It's alienating, most of the time. Even the teachers don't trust me…they pretend to give me equal treatment, but deep down they know I'm not normal. They're sickeningly sweet to my face so I won't go home and make you fire them. They assume that because you're rich, that I'll want preferential treatment. But all I really want is to be alone." She said quietly. "I don't play well with others, my teacher thinks I'm a spoiled know-it-all, and I always feel bored in class because it's too darn easy."

Her words resonated with him. Letting out a sigh, he sat down in the swivel chair by his workbench. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me before that you felt this way?"

Her answer was a bit sobering. "Because the last time I told you I couldn't make friends, all you told me was that I should try harder, or you'd have to send me to counseling."

Tony felt a pang of guilt go through him. He'd wanted her to be well-adjusted, like a normal kid. A childhood he didn't have either. "I'm so sorry, Princess. I never meant to come off so cold, like…"

"Like Grandpa Howard?"

Those words pained him, but she was right. "Yes. Like Grandpa Howard. Sweetie, from now on, I never want you to think you can't talk to me. I can't expect you to be something you're not, or to be in a social situation you really don't want to be in. I'm sorry. Tomorrow morning, I'll make a few calls and we'll figure something out. If you don't feel comfortable in a classroom environment, we'll get you some tutors. But in return, you must promise me you'll try to work on your anger. Okay? No matter your social discomfort, violence is never a way to solve a minor conflict. Like your Daddy." He smiled, pulling her into a hug. "When I became IronMan, I was only trying to do something good to make up for the bad I allowed to happen when I let Obadiah run the company. People were hurt and killed over a few thousand dollars, and I promised I'd make up for it by protecting people. I don't want you to feel like you have to use force to have your voice be heard and feel that your opinions are valid." He played with the end of her braid for a moment idly. "So is it a deal, Miss Stark?" he smiled.

Relief washed over her as her father said he'd get her out of school tomorrow. She loved learning, but she just felt so overwhelmed being surrounded by people, and expected to trust them. It was all too stressful for her to deal with. But if her Daddy was willing to make things easier for her, she conceded that she owed him that. Pulling back, she held out her hand like she'd seen him do after business meetings. "I think we have an agreement, …we'll discuss the terms later, in writing, over some hot chocolate and donuts. 7pm sharp. On the couch." She grinned confidently. She caught onto lingo pretty quick.

Shaking her hand, he took the opportunity to kiss her nose. "You got it. I look forward to working with you." He laughed, playing along with her 'executive' attitude.

"Daddy, if you want…I'll go apologize to those little jerks, and bring some gifts." She offered. She honestly hadn't meant to harm anyone, but she still didn't think it was right for them to keep egging her on. But she knew her Daddy would appreciate the gesture.

He laughed. "Sure, why not? You'll have to keep a poker face though. This is all business, okay?"

"Okay…do I have to like them now?" she asked, sounding skeptical.

Tony shook his head. "No Sweetie, No you do not."

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: Teenage Tragedy

Marvel's IronMaiden

Warnings: bla bla bla. This fic contains material that might be considered offensive or traumatic to some individuals. Don't read if you'll be triggered. Substance abuse, sexual innuendo, peril, and dark themes. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of IronMan or the Avengers…or literally anything in the many Marvel Universes. Don't sue me, or I will pay you in bees.

Chapter 4: Teenage Tragedy

"Daddy, you promised!" Antonia "Toni" whined.

"No. Absolutely not. You're not ready to go on a flight by yourself. Your Operating System is brand new, and there is no way in hell that I'm letting you test it without adult supervision." He growled, not looking up from his laptop as he sipped her coffee.

Toni was less than pleased. "I'm finally 13, and you promised I could fly my suit by myself when I was 13." She protested.

Tony groaned and raised a brow. "I told you that when you were 6, still designing your Mark One in crayola marker."

Toni's cheeks puffed out in frustration, making her look like an angry bunny rabbit, staring down at him as he sat in the lab. "And I'm finally 13, and I use pencil and drafting paper, thank you very much." She huffed.

Tony was used to this conversation, by now, but it never got any easier. Why didn't anyone tell him how infuriating it was being the parent of a pubescent daughter. Good Glob, they should put that warning on condom packages! He could almost hear the ghost of his own father laughing his ass off at him. Because now, instead of him being the unruly teen, hellbent on having his way and thinking he knew everything, it was now the opposite. He had become the father, trying to resist the urge to lock his child in her room to keep her out of trouble. Her intentions were never bad, but it was frustrating to see his daughter when some of her hypotheses…didn't quite work out.

He'd come home several times to see his daughter scraped up and burned, or mildly electrocuted…all because she couldn't stop tinkering, and using up that energy to further create more machines that would malfunction 1 out of 5 times she upgraded them.

Tony had been firmly against her taking any part in superheroism, and refused to show her how to create the IronMan armor. But she had managed to observe him working with it often, and how the parts fit together when he wore it. From there, she'd managed to scrape up her Mark One. It was a bit clunky, but to be fair, so had HIS first IronMan suit.

Now, she was improving it all the time, always coming up with new ideas to upgrade it. Unfortunately not all of the ideas ended up panning out. She was a dreamer, like he used to be before his parents died. But that was beside the point! Why wouldn't she just let this go?!

Tony rolled his eyes, and shrugged. "You know what? I'm done arguing with you. No means no, and that's that!" he sighed, turning back to his work. "Go see if Uncle Bruce needs you."

Growling, she puffed out her cheeks and stomped out of the lab, going upstairs to find her Uncle making breakfast. Bruce noticed her expression, and smoothed things over, as he usually did. With a damn good cup of coffee and a pep talk.

"Hey there, kiddo. Something bothering you?" He asked, sliding a mug of liquid bliss her way. Antonia took the bait, and sipped at her cup. "Obviously…" She pouted. "Daddy is being TOTALLY unreasonable. He promised I could go for a solo flight in my suit when I turned 13. Well, it's my 13th birthday, and I wanna go on a flight by myself, for once!" She whined, leaning on her hands.

Bruce smiled patiently, and kissed her forehead, refilling her cup. "Don't worry about him, Sweetie. I'll see if I can talk some sense into him. You should be old enough to fly around a few blocks, I'm sure. Give me some time." He ruffled her hair. She managed to smile at that. Her Uncle Bruce was the closest thing to a Mom that she had, and he always surprised her by his patience. It seemed kind of contrary, considering he was in fact, the Incredible Hulk. But he was always there for her, and she appreciated that.

Going back to her room, she grinned as she dug out her newest AI program and uploaded her to the system. "Alright, JOCASTA…time to say hello." She was filled with north as she saw her program gain consciousness on the network. A cheerful feminine voice met her ears.

"JOCASTA online, and ready to work!"

Antonia pumped her fist in a show of victorious pride. "Yes! It worked! JARVIS, share file connection with JOCASTA. I need you to take her under your wing, in case Uncle Bruce performs a miracle and manages to be the voice of reason. Because either way…I'm going solo, tonight."

Unfortunately, when evening came, she was met with her father's glower, and a look of regret from Uncle Bruce. They must have had a big fight over this…she felt a tad guilty, but she wouldn't be dissuaded.

"Asking Bruce behind my back, huh? You're not going on a solo flight until you properly test your new Mark. You KNOW the drill, and we do it that way for a reason, young lady. I know you're excited, but you JUST finished your Mark 17, and I'm not skipping safety testing protocol, just because you have itchy jets." He sighed. "Enough of this nonsense. We'll test the system for the next few days to work out any bugs. At most you'll have to wait 4 days. This conversation is over. Go to your room, and start getting ready. We have your birthday party all set up, and it's at 4pm."

"But Dad, it's already 3:50pm."

"A Stark is always fashionably late, and we're wasting time talking about this."

She pouted. She didn't want another big soiree...she wanted to fly… Bruce seemed to see her discomfort and guided her shoulders before patting her back gently. "Go on. Hop like a bunny, hop hop hop! You don't want to be the only birthday girl covered in smudges and smelling like machine oil." He chuckled good-naturedly.

Hop like a bunny…ugh, she wasn't a little kid anymore. She was 13 now! But she did as she was told, and headed to her bedroom and personal bathroom to wash up and change clothes. Going through her closets, she found the birthday dress Uncle Bruce had chosen ahead of time, him being the only one in the house who still used post-it notes to mark things. It was a cute party dress, being feminine, yet in her favorite colors. Red and gold. It sparkled, which seemed excessive, but she never could be too annoyed at her Uncle Bruce. He was always doing his best, and she owed him that much. Taking a shower, she hoped the dress wouldn't make her look too young.

The party was being held at the Museum of Science and Industry, which had gotten plenty of financial support from her father, and she sighed as she looked around to notice few others her age. A handful of kids, wearing a bright green paper bracelet, letting the waiters know anyone who was too young to drink. Not that it would be hard, considering every kid here hadn't hit puberty yet. Sipping her strawberry soda, she walked around to view the exhibits alone. She loved coming here, and the displays of engineering seemed to brighten her mood slightly. Until there was a tap on her shoulder.

"It's usually considered rude for the birthday girl to abandon her guests." It was some kid she didn't know. He looked to be about her age. Skinny, glasses, and brown hair.

"They're not MY guests. They're my father's clients. I've never even met most of these people…speaking of which…I don't know who you are, either." She said, trying not to sound offensive. She didn't make friends well, but being 13 now, it was kind of hard to have fun by yourself.

The boy smiled, holding out his hand. "My name's Peter. Peter Parker. I'm actually here with my Aunt May. I won the Science Fair Regionals in the Tri-County area, and the grand prize was an invitation for me and a 'plus one' to come to Tony Stark's daughter's birthday." He explained. "It's nice to meet you."

Pausing, she was surprised. She knew her dad supported furthering education in the local schools, but she'd never met anyone from his programs. "Antonia Marcus Stark." She said slowly, shaking his hand, still unsure how she should react. "It's nice to meet you…too?"

He laughed, which made her stiffen. "Antonia Marcus. Is that a reference to Marc Antony?" He asked, smiling. "That's pretty cool! I'm a fan of Shakespeare myself…" He offered her a toothy grin. Red and blue braces. Kinda cute.

"Yes, actually. Most people make fun of my name, I'm surprised you know the reference." She admitted.

"Well, if people make fun of your name, why don't you shorten it?" He asked.

"Shorten it to what? Marc? Anty?" She raised a brow.

Peter blushed. This was about the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, and she was famously smart. He didn't understand how she couldn't see the answer right away. "Toni. You should totally go by Toni. With an I, instead of a Y." He suggested, but suddenly looked away. "Unless, you think it's dumb. Of course it's dumb…oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Just…don't mind me." He muttered.

Toni with an i. Huh. That sounded downright genius. "Nah, you're fine. Toni, it is then. Nice to meet you, Pete. I'm Toni." She smiled. Her mood was MUCH better now.

"Do you maybe…wanna exchange numbers? We could text each other, and…become friends, maybe?" he asked shyly. He was really rather cute.

"Sure. I'd like that." She blushed a bit. This was her first friend…other than her Dad and Uncle Bruce. They exchanged numbers, and walked around the exhibits together until JARVIS's voice came from her necklace. "Your father is looking for you, Miss Stark. I'd suggest going to find him. The party seems to be winding down anyway." He announced.

Peter was quite impressed. "Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod…is that…JARVIS?! Like THE JARVIS?! That's so awesome!" he gushed, letting out his inner fanboy. Toni smiled, nodding. "Yeah! I also programmed a new AI named JOCASTA to keep him company!" She grinned as they wandered back to the main ball room once again.

Tony spotted her. "It's time to open your presents and make a wish. Oh?" he noticed the boy behind her. "Who's this? A new friend?" He asjed., quirking a brow. He had been annoyed that she'd wandered off, but if it meant a new friend for his usually-antisocial daughter, he was willing to overlook it.

Toni smiled. "His name is Peter. He's really nice, and he lives in the Tri-County area." She beamed.

Peter shuffled on his feet shyly. "Br-Brooklyn, actually. It's nice to meet you, . Your daughter is really smart, and I think she's really cool!" he blushed. "Toni even gave me her number to text me, as a friend, if you're okay with that, Sir." He rambled awkwardly.

Tony blinked at the unfamiliar nickname to her. "Tony? But that's my name…" he mumbled.

Peter flushed in embarrassment. "No! I mean…she spells hers with an i. So it's actually…I mean…uhm…" he wasn't sure what to say now. Toni recovered quickly, continuing. "Well, you named me Antonia. And aren't you always saying that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery?" Peter sighed in relief. She was smooth, too.

Tony smiled, ruffling her hair. "Don't you use my own words against me, you little stinker." He laughed. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of a teen boy hanging around his daughter, but he'd make sure to keep an eye on them. It was nice she made a little friend, though.

The party continued, and by the time it ended, she was all too eager for her father to get to sleep. She'd decided that despite his forbidding it, she would sneak out for a flight tonight. But unfortunately, tonight would not end the way she hoped. In a big way. But then again, she couldn't possibly know the significance of this moment until it was too late.

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 5: Teenage Tragedy part 2

IronMaiden

Warning: this fic as a whole contains sensitive material.

Disclaimer: don't own shit. Don't sue.

CHAPTER 5: Teenage Tragedy Part 2

Tonight was going to be so fun! Toni kept telling herself that, even as her stomach twisted itself in knots. She wasn't used to having to directly go against her father's wishes, since she was used to being able to sweet talk him into being okay with whatever she ultimately wanted. Little did she know that tonight would change her life forever.

Having JOCASTA tap into JARVIS's cameras, she checked to make sure her father was out of the lab. She was in luck, letting out a breath of relief as she saw him in the foyer, leading an attractive woman to his bedroom. Good. That should keep him busy for an hour or two, and hopefully, she'd be home by then and he wouldn't even noticed she'd left.

Making her way down to the lab, she was as quiet as possible, so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. "JOCASTA, begin startup program on the Mark 17 suit. Initiate auto-assemble. I'm taking this baby for a test drive." She took a breath, unable to calm her heart, which was beating like a DeadMau5 album. This was so exciting! Her anticipation was growing as she saw her precious Mark 17 booting up before the pieces reacted to her glowing bracelet control device. Like a magnetic pull, the pieces assembled themselves around her, and she put in the passcode to the launch chamber. JARVIS stopped the door from opening. "Voice recognition. It's past curfew." He quipped, making her pause. Fuck. This would be more difficult than she'd expected. But not impossible.

Wracking her brain for a few minutes, she went over a few possible solutions in her head. Damn her dad for installing a curfew system…was that what he'd done all day? Wait…that's it! Her Dad.

Booting up JOCASTA's files, she accessed the voice modifier she'd installed for shits and giggles. She thought it might be funny to throw people off by making them think it was her father. Now that she thought about it, it might make a good diversion, but that wasn't what mattered right now. "Curfew, my ass. Override. Antonia is asleep, and I need to take a 'drive', to cool off. God, that girl is a brat sometimes." The sound of her voice had changed to that of her father's. "Voice Recognition analyzed. Password?"

Damn.

"Jack Daniels." She tried, hoping to god she was right.

"Password verified. Access granted. Enjoy your 'drive', Master Stark."

Phew! That was a lucky break. Entering the launch room, she powered up her repulsors and felt a rush of exhilaration as she rose up towards the opening plates that began to reveal the clear night sky.

Flying around NYC at night was great! The feeling of freedom was sublime, and she watched on as the lights of Manhattan twinkled below her. "Disturbance detected, Miss Stark. SHIELD has sent a distress call to your father, through JARVIS's system. Would you like me to download directions to the coordinates?" she heard JOCASTA's voice in her helmet.

"Let's do it."

"This action requires accepting the GoggleMaps license agreement. Do you accept? To read our policies-"

"I agree. Now get me to the action."

The altercation, however, was way beyond her experience. There were two opposing groups of mutants fighting each other in Central Park. Flying in, she addressed them.

"Now now…can't we all just get along? You're ruining the mood." She quipped, but soon realized her mistake as her Voice Modifier hadn't been turned off.

"IronMan…it's been a while. How nice of you to join us. I've been meaning to take care of you as a thorn in my side for awhile now." The voice she heard was unfamiliar. Turning, she saw a face that she'd only seen on News reports.

Magneto.

Perhaps she'd bitten off more than she could chew.

End Chapter


End file.
